Blood Shed Into The Night
by killer-kelly420
Summary: He grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. He then pushed his body up against mine. I was trapped between the wall and him. Ok so completly new story :) i hope everyone will give it a chance. Warning: rating is for language and some adult situations, read with caution if under 15 :) Enjoy! R&R :)
1. What is this?

_Hey guys, so this is a story I've been working on. I would like to know your thoughts on it. I'm very serious about this story, and I want everyone's honest opinion. If I get good enough reviews I might actually give it published __J Anyways I'm totally open to suggestions and concerns J Thanks Everyone! I hope you enjoy :D _

_**Warning! This story is Rate M for language and some adult situations. Please read with the story with this warning in mind. Enjoy! **__**J**_

He grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. He then pushed his body up against mine. I was trapped between the wall and him, with my back against his chest and my front being forced into the wall.

He moved the hair from my neck, raising the little hairs their. I started to shake. I knew I have to get away from him. I felt the man tilt my head to one side and run his sharp, razor like teeth against my jugular vein. I began to cry and struggle. Kicking, punching, screaming, anything to try to get away. . . It didn't work. He laughed at my struggle and then bit down hard enough to break the skin on my neck.

I cried out in pain, and began to struggle more. His grip became looser as he drank my blood. I was finally able, with all my strength, to push him away. I turned quickly and only saw his red eyes and that evil grin covers in blood . . . My blood.

I grabbed my neck where he bit me feeling my blood gush against my fingers. The I ran. I ran into a room and quickly locked the door. I moved a dresser that was near by in front of the door. I could hear him pounding on the doors and walls, trying to force his way in the room.

I quickly ran to the window and fought with it to get it opened. I heard nothing more from the other side of the door. I finally forced the old window open and looked around the room and outside. I saw nothing unusual and had to get out of the room so I jumped out of the window. It was on the second story of the house but landing still hurt.

The ground was hard and unkempt, with lots of dead trees and bushes and weeds around. I started running towards the creepy forest that was towards the house. I kept feeling that I was being watched. Then I heard his laugh, it shocked me from the inside and I let out a little squeak. This caused his to laugh again. I started to run faster. I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going.

A tree root sticking out of the ground caught my foot and made me fall. I hit my head hard on the tree, then the ground. I must have been knocked out for a little while and I was in and out of constancies. I could hear the thinks around me but I couldn't open my eyes. I could faintly hear the leaves crunching as someone was walking closer. I felt myself being picked up. I couldn't control my own body, but my arms wrapped around the persons neck and my head buried itself in their neck. I felt us going into a house and up a few flights of stairs, I counted about four in my head but I couldn't be sure. The man opened a door and he laid me down on a bed.

The bed was soft and warm and made me want to go to sleep. I felt the person check my head and start to undress me. I tried to open my eyes for awhile and finally successes. The first thing I saw was a pair of beautiful blue eyes. They reminded me of the ocean, and his amazing smile. There was something familiar about him, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Are you alright?" he asked

His voice was so beautiful, I was stunned by it for a moment. I finally nodded my head yes after thinking about it some. He held my hands in one of his and his other was behind my head, holding it.

"You hit my head pretty hard. Do you remember anything?"

I looked at him and studied him, really concentrating. Then I gasped and tried to get away.

"Your . . . You're a vampire . . ."

He looked away some, like he was ashamed of what he had done. "yes. . ."

I held my neck . There was two tiny bumps on my neck.

"And . . . You bit me . . ." He looked back at me with what looked like tears in his eyes. " Do you remember anything else? Anything about me? About this place? About your past?"

He looked at me questionably, but I couldn't remember anything. Not even my own name.

_So there is the end of chapter one J what did yall think? I hope you guys liked it J remember I would love feed back! And depending on the feed back I will either re-write this chapter, or move on to chapter two J Please Review! :D _


	2. Who is He?

**Ok well hardly any reviews for my first chapter :/ well anyways I'm not giving up yet! :D hopefully you guys like this chapter! Please review if you like this story! ****J Oh and happy late thanksgiving J**

**Special thanks too maitryu and a special guest ;) for reviewing! This chapter is for you guys **

_**Warning: this is rated M for adult situations and language!**_

After a little more questioning. He got me out a night gown and helped me undress from my dirty blood stained clothes, and redressed into the night grown. Of course he was a gentleman and didn't look at me in a sexual way. He then tucked me in the bed and told me to sleep.

After much pleading from him, I pretended to fall asleep to get him off my back. He finally left the room after a few seconds. As soon as he left, I sat up and finally toke a good look around the room. It was hard to see because of the dark, heavy curtains were closed and the room was very dark. I could see I was on this huge bed in the middle of the room, that made me feel tiny. The bed was a dark wood maybe even black. The blankets and sheets were either a dark blue or green.

There were two night stands on either side of the bed that had various simple items on them like glasses of water, books, lamps. I crawled over to the side and slid out of bed to get a better look around.

As soon as my feet hit the ground, everything went silent. I couldn't hear any noise down stairs, even the owls stopped whooping outside. Then I heard heavy footsteps coming this way quickly. I panicked and ran to the nearest door to get away. It was a giant closet full of clothes. I ran in and shut the door. The footsteps became louder as the person came closer to the room.

Not wanting to be found I quickly went to the back corner of the closet and hid under one of the racks full of long clothes. I pulled my knees to my chest and put my head on my knees, trying to make myself as small as possible. I heard the footsteps stop for a moment. Who ever they belonged to was now in the room. I heard the closet door open and I stopped breathing. The foot steps stopped in front of me.

The clothes were moved away from me and heard a man sigh and felt him bend down and pick me up. I couldn't breathe. What was going to happen to me? I felt the man walk to the bed and set me down in the middle of it. I popped up and opened my eyes to see those blue-oceanic eyes staring into mine. It was the man who rescued me out in the woods. The vampire that bit me. He was laying in the bed with me completely relaxed.

"why aren't you asleep love?" being called love made me blush.

I looked down and whispered "I couldn't sleep . . ." I peeked back up at him to see him shaking his head at me with a beautiful smile on his face. He laughed a little and grabbed me in his arms and pulled me to his body tightly.

"Same old love, you still don't like sleeping without me. Ill admit that does make me a little happy." I looked up to see him smiling and that automatically made me smile too. This man had such an effect on me and I don't even have any idea who he is.

I wish I could remember my life. I stopped smiling, feeling a little sad. He felt the shift in my mood and it was like he knew what I was thinking. He lifted up my chin with his finger and gave me a sad smile.

"Don't worry love, you will remember everything eventually." I frowned at his smile unsure. . .

"Why cant you just tell me what happened, who everyone is?" he sighed and looked away sad.

"I would gladly do so love. . . If I was allowed. I was ordered not to. . . And I cant disrespect a direct order Hun." I pouted and tried to plead with him, but he wasn't giving in. well he was useless to try and get information from. Why wasn't he allowed to tell me anything? Why did he have to follow orders? Who ordered him? All of these questions buzzed in my head giving me a headache. I closed my eyes and cuddled up to him. Why? Because it just felt right and natural and I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed! Again please review and give me your thoughts I would love to hear them! I'm going to try to update either Saturday or Sunday so look out for it :D love you all J ~Kelly~ **_


	3. Who am i?

_**Ok everyone as promised chapter 3! :D I want to give my apologies that the first chapters are sort of short. This one should be a little longer! I Hope you all enjoy: D**_

I awoke in the strange room that I have concluded is either my room or his, possibly both. I tried to sit up and stretch but a set of arms wrapped around my waist prevented me from doing so. I turned my head and saw Christian sleeping soundly with his arms around me. I smiled at the sight and laid down next to him and closed my eyes.

After a moment I finally realized that I remembered his name! Christian! I didn't remember anything else, like whom he was to me or who I am, but I did remember his name! It's Christian! I sat up quickly, waking him up. I was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"CHRISTIAN! Christian wake up!" he grumbled something under his breath and thought for a little bit before he realized what I said. He looked at me totally shocked and I laughed at his face and hugged him.

"Love. . . You . . . Remember me?" he asked excitedly

"Well not exactly, but I remember your name! That's a start right?" I smiled so big and gave him another hug. I then realized I was basically all over him and sitting on his lap. So I crawled over to the other side of the bed. This seemed to upset him some. He sighed and climbed out of bed. He offered me a hand to help me out. I just raised an eyebrow at him and stayed put.

"Come on love, we need to get ready for the night." I still stayed where I was. He was getting frustrated and made a noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a hiss. I started to crawl backwards; scared as I watched his beautiful blue eyes turn into a horrifying blood red. I crawled back until I fell off the bed. I let out a squeak of pain as I hit the floor. He came rushing over to the other side of the bed I was on.

His eyes were back to normal color and his fangs were put away. He bent down and picked me up bridal style. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, before walking me to one of the four doors in the room. He opened the door to reveal an absolutely gorgeous bathroom. The grand bathroom was vast and had amazing details.

It was black and gold, and had an enormous spa tub and a giant walk in glass shower. Christian sat me down on the edge of the tub and went to turn on the shower. I caught a glimpse of myself in a mirror. My image scared me some. My black hair was just a rat's nest, knotted and caked with dried mud, blood, twigs, and leafs. I tried taking some of the twigs and leaves out but it just wasn't working. The next thing I noticed was my skin, it was a pale milky white, and it felt like silk. I was wearing the night gown that Christian changed me into.

My neck was covered in dried blood and was disgusting looking. I gagged a little and then I saw my eyes. . . They were a striking lavender color. They were darker purple around my pupil and got lighter as they went though out the iris. They stunned me, I was frozen looking at them. I barely noticed that Christian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Come on Love, we need to get you all cleaned up." I looked at his eyes though the mirror and he smiled at me. We stayed staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally he pulled me to the shower and started to gently take my clothes off. I winced when he touched a cut on my side. He mumbled an apology and continued to undressed me. Once I was done being undressed down to my underwear and bra he gently pushed me into the warm shower. He stripped himself down until he was down to his boxers and joined me. I tried to cover my body as best as I could but he wasn't looking at me sexually. He was examining the cut on my side. He got a wash cloth and gently started to wash off the dried blood off of my body. Once that was done he started to get all the muck and gunk out of my hair. He eventually got all the gross stuff out of my hair and washed my body quickly.

We finally got out and he wrapped me up in a big fluffy black towel and picked me up bridal style and walked me back though the room and into the closet. He set me down on a seat in there and he disappeared somewhere in the closet. Now that I actually looked around, the closet it huge! There is a his and her side to it, there was a set of seats and a table in the middle of the room. I turned to look at the back of the room to see a wall full of millions of shoes.

I spotted an absolute, to die for pair of black knee high heel boots. I get up letting the towel fall from my body and walk over to the wall. I pick up the boots and admired them. I soon felt someone breathing on my neck, so I turned quickly to see Christian standing there. He had gotten changed into a black pair of dress pants and a long sleeved black shirt and had a white tie on. I looked around to him to see a black suit like jacket on the chair by mine. Christian was staring at the boots in my hand. I went to put them back, but before I could even turn he grabbed them out of my hand and grabbed my other hand dragging me over to the clothes. He told me to wait there and walked over to the hers side of the closet.

He got a pair of black lacey underwear and a matching lacey bra. It made me blush just thinking about wearing them. He got me a white pair of skinny jeans and a black tight fitting sweater. He brought them over to me and turned away so I could get dressed. I blushed a bright scarlet red as I was changing into the bra and underwear. I then put on the pants and a sweater. I sat down on the chair and put on the boots. I walked over to the mirror and smiled at my reflection. Christian came up behind me and smiled a brilliant smile that honestly stunned me.

He lifted my long hair up and put a sliver necklace on my neck with a beautiful purple pendent. I turned and hugged him tightly. He was shocked at first but then hugged me back tightly, lifting me off the ground. I giggled and he smiled bigger. He carried me back to the bathroom and got out a brush and started to gently help me brush my hair. My black hair was down to my back and it toke awhile to brush. When he was done I didn't look like I was injured at all. Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me back into the room and over to a set of double doors. He faced me towards him and held my shoulders, staring into my eyes.

"I'm telling you this now. . . Don't talk to anyone unless I tell you its ok. I'm not trying to control you; it's just for your safety ok? There are dangerous people here and I don't want you to get hurt. That would just kill me, so please don't talk to someone unless I say." I just nodded. I could tell he was serious. He sighed and bent down to kiss me but stopped half way and kissed my forehead. I just wanted to kiss him so bad and I don't know why! I wanted to feel his lips on mine.

He finally pulled away from me and opened the door to reveal a long hallway with lots of portraits on either side of the walls. As far as I could see there was only one other door in this hallway. It was towards the end of the hallway near the exit. We were the only ones in the hallway but I could hear noise down stairs. We started to walk down the hallway, and I was looking at the pictures. Most of them looked related. There was one that caught my eye on the right side. It was of a man who stood tall with black hair and deadly red eyes. Next to him was a small petite woman with long golden blonde hair with soft ocean eyes. She was holding a little baby swaddled in a black and red blanket.

The baby's eyes were bluer then his mothers and his hair was darker then night itself. I stopped at the sight of the painting just staring at it. Christian stopped to see why I wasn't following anymore, and saw me staring at the portrait. He looked at it too with sadness in his eyes. I walked over and hugged him while still looking at the painting.

"That's my mother. . ." he told me still looking at the painting. "So that makes toy the little boy then. . ." I whispered. He nodded his head. I looked up at him and turned his head gently to look at me. His eyes were an ice blue not the usual ocean blue.

"What. . . What happened to her?. . ." I stuttered out. He looked away.

". . . She was killed…" he whispered.

_**: O cliff hanger! Haha not really that much of one Haha. I'm sorry to tell you all this but I'm afraid I cant go on writing my story if I don't get any reviews! I'm sorry to do this all to you guys but not getting any is really bumming me out and makes me think you don't like the story… so if everyone one likes it please review! I love you all and if I get reviews ill update: D till then love you all hope you enjoyed! **_

_**~Kelly~**_


	4. who is this kid?

I gasped and covered my mouth, tears in my eyes. Christian dropped his head refusing to meet my eyes. I hugged him tightly and lightly cried into his chest. He held me tightly and buried his face into my hair. We stayed like that for along time.

I finally got myself together and let go of him. I looked into his eyes and gave him a sad smile, holding his hand. I started walking down the hallway hand in hand with him. As we neared the end of the hall another portrait caught my eye.

The painting was of two little girls about 3 years old and they were twins. They were identical, with there little duffs of black hair and freckles in the exact same places. The only difference was there eyes, the one on the right had pink eyes and the on the left had purple. The pink eyed one had on a dress that matched her eyes with little white Mary-Jane's ,while the other had a purple dress with black Mary-Jane's. The girls had matching purple and pink bows in their hair. Both were holding teddy bears. A white bear with a pink bow around it's neck for the pink eyed one and a black bear with a purple bow for the other one.

The painting looked familiar to me but I still have no memory. Under the painting was writing that read " The Magic Twin Princesses Rosette Ann and Lavender Marie." I went to look at Christian to ask about it but I caught my image in the mirror down the hall. I gasped as I saw the similarities between me and the little girl. My vision started blacking as my eyesight went from the hall to a meadow….

~flash back! :D~

The little girls from the painting were about 5 here. They were running though a meadow, with tall wild grass and purple, pink, yellow, and white flowers all about. There was something casing the girls as they ran and screamed playfully. I saw the grass move as the thing came closer to the girls. Then a wolf pup jumped out of the grass and landed on the little girl Rosette. She giggled under the pup while Lavender ran over trying to push him off while laughing. The pup howled with laughter and rolled off of her and to the ground where he changed into a 7 year old boy with brown-sandy hair, the same color as the pup and bright green eyes.

Rosette sat up along with the little boy and laughed. Lavender helped her sister up and laughed. They little boy smiled showing his sharp teeth. While laughing at the twins he proudly yelled "YOUR IT!" The girls helped him up and Rosette glares at him " Tristan! No fair! You are faster then us and we weren't spost to use our powers!" she punched him and pretended to be mad. Lavender giggled as she watched Tristan try to apologies to her sister. They all heard a whistle and looked towards the end of the meadow.

At the end of the meadow was a teenage boy standing there, he was dressed in all black and had hair as dark as night, and blue eyes the color of the ocean. I was shocked! It was a teenage form of Christian. Lavender got a huge smile on her face before running towards him, he started walking towards where the kids were. They met up in the middle and she jumped into his arms. He spun her around in a circle a few times before stopping and holding her close. She kissed his cheek and snuggled her face into his neck. Rosette and Tristan eventually met up with them in the middle of the big meadow. Christian smiled at them and started walking back the way he came.

~flash back end :D~

**Ok so our flashback is the end of this chapter. I'm so sorry I stopped updating for so long. I lost my inspiration but thanks to my lovely boyfriend Quenton, I got it back :D So what do you guys all think about our new info? Who are these kids? What's going to happen when she wakes up? Who are these little girls? All these will be answered soon! I am hoping to update tomorrow night! Love yall to pieces! :D any questions, comments, concerns please leave down in the review box! ~Kelly!~ **


	5. Who are all these people?

**Hey everyone! So I hope you liked the last chapter! This chap starts off with another flash back! You get to meet some more characters! And have a few laughs I hope! This chapter is sort of short D: I'm sorry but next one is longer I promise! I love yall! **

~Flashback (second one :D) ~

That vision ended and another began. The girls were sitting a huge parlor with a little table with a little tea set, playing. There is another girl there with brilliant scarlet hair and black eyes and another with blue hair and orange eyes with purple and green wings coming out of her back. The girls were having a tea party. The door opened quietly and a little wolf pup and a little boy with white hair and white/blue eyes snuck in. They snuck up to scare the girls that weren't paying attention or so the boys thought. Suddenly lots of pillows from the sofas were thrown at the boys while the girls were still playing.

When the boys recovered, they looked up to see Rosette's eyes glowing and she was looking at them. All the girls looked at the troublesome boys and laughed. The pup transformed to show Tristan in his place, pouting. Rose laughed at him and went to hug him. The fairy girl with the blue hair walked to the boy with white hair and helped him up laughing at him.

Scarlette (girl with red hair) laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out. Anderson (boy with white hair) sat down with Flora (fairy girl) where she was sitting earlier. Tristan sat down by Rose's feet as she sat back down. Scarlette and Lavender just laughed at him before continuing on with their game. They played for a little while longer before Christian and another boy around the same age with bleach blonde hair and green snake eyes walked in. Scarlette got up and ran into the boys arms. He smiled and kissed her cheek and she put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes.

"Hi Stephen!" she giggled. "Hi Scar." He laughed. Lavender just sat there studying Christian as he was joking around with Stephen and Anderson. She looked at him sadly before looking away. Rose saw what happened and went to hug her, but Lavender just pushed her off and started to walk out of the room. She was stopped by an arm around her waist and pulled her to someone's body. Christian whispered into r ear "Where do you think your going?" She glared at him and pushed away and walked to the hall. He followed her and stopped her out there.

"Why are you mad at me?" he asked. Lavender turned her head away from him and didn't speak to him. He sighed again clearly frustrated. He kissed her cheek and picked her up and though out the house and outside and into the garden. They spent the rest of the night out there just the two of them hanging out and laughing. Lavender smiled, clearly no longer mad at him and you could see the love in her eyes. . . The last thing I saw was Lavender hugging Christian and heard her whisper in his ear "my Ahavah" (This is my love in Hebrew [also what I call my bf :D])

~end of 2nd flashback!~

I woke up in my room laying on the bed. I looked around and saw now one in the room but I heard people arguing outside of the door. I very quietly and sneakily crept off the bed and to the door. I gently pressed my ear to listen to what they were saying. I heard a woman who's voice sounded like crystal bells yelling that she wanted in. Then a man argued that she couldn't. then the voice of an older woman with a more calmer tone say "I'm sorry princess, but she needs to rest. The trauma done to her poor body is unimaginable. It doesn't surprise me that she passed out. She could be in a coma!" I heard the man, Christian I think?, sigh in sadness "Sofia is right, we need to let her rest."

I heard a the woman huffed and stomped off, clearly not pleased that she told no. Suddenly the double doors opened and I fell through the doorway. I looked up to see a shocked face of a woman and an amused look on Christian's. Christian started laughing and the woman now over her shock, glared at him. "Do you find this amusing Prince Lockwood? That your mate, who is unwell, is laying on the floor, clearly over hearing out conversation?" He just smiled and nodded, then bent down to help me up. When I got up Christian wrapped his arms around my waist and set his head on mine.

I smiled up at him and looked over at the woman. She was a plump, short woman. Shorter then me, and had brown, graying hair up in a bun. She had kind grey eyes, with wrinkles around her face. She had a slight frown on her face, looking at me. She walked around us and pushed me away from Christian and towards the bed. "Go, Go! You should not be out of bed missy! Your hurt and I need to examine you before you can get up! Now Go!"

I laughed at her frantically pushing me to the bed and making me get in. "Ill be back in a moment with my examine tools, now stay in bed!" She rushed out the door, with me and Christian laughing at her. He closed the door after her and looked at me. He just stared at me, so I motioned him over with my finger and patted the bed. He rushed over to the bed. I smiled at him and pulled his tie to make him get in bed. I pushed up against him and snuggled into his chest. He looked at me surprised but wrapped his arms around me. I yawned and closed my eyes.

I felt his eyes on me, so I looked up at him. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I was about to tell him what happened when I was knocked out, but the woman, who I'm assuming is Sofia came back into the room. She pushed Christian out of the room ruining our beautiful, peaceful moment. I heard a growl from the other side of the door when she shut it on his face. She just laughed and walked back to me. I looked at her equipment that she brought in and looked at her scared. She just shook her head and started what was like a standard doctors exam. As she was examine me I drifted off into another vision.

~Flashback 3!~

Lavender was about 7 years old and sitting on a doctors table holding her arm, crying her eyes out. A younger version of Sofia was getting something and started wrapping her arm in gaze. Rosette was sitting in a chair across from Lavender, frowning and had tears in her eyes, staring at me. A man with black longer hair came rushing in the door. He had dark almost black, purple eyes. He rushed over to Lavender, Sofia now done with my arm, now wrapped in a cast. He picked Lavender up and held her close. "Daddy!" Rosette screamed and ran over and hugged his leg. He picked her up too and mouthed a 'thank you' to Sofia walked away. He carried them to a room fit for little Princesses with everything they ever wanted. He laid Rosette down in her bed and kissed her goodnight. He laid Lavender down too and asked what happened. She explained how she fell out of a tree. He gently said goodnight and kissed her forehead. She fell asleep.

~end of flash back~

**And end of chapter….okay longer then I thought! I love you all! And wanna give another shout out to my amazing boyfriend for supporting me! And giving me a cute review! :D do you guys like the new characters? Let me know! You know the drill any questions, comments, or concerns leave a review down below! Good night ill try to update either tomorrow or the next day! Review! **

**~Kelly! ~ **


End file.
